Just You, and Me
by Miss. Understood
Summary: Gohan and Goku spend a day together. R&R!! ^ _ ^


Just Me and You  
  
  
Gohan opened his eyes to find Chi chi at his face, jerking him to get up. "Finally!!" said   
Chi chi releived. She walked away to the door. "Make sure you come in for breakfast Gohan."   
And she shut the door. Gohan got up and let out a big yawn and jumped out of bed. He rubbed   
his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you making mom?" Gohan asked inhaling the  
fresh scent of breakfast. "Eggs and bacon. Now sit down." said Chi chi. She handed Gohan his  
plate and sighed and walked over to the sink. Just then, Goku walked in. "Hi son! You will  
love what were going to do today! Guess what?" Goku said excitedly. Gohan opened his eyes   
widely and jumped to his feet. "What Daddy!?!? What?!?" Gohan said. Chi chi closed her eyes.  
She didn't quite agree to them going, but Goku insisted. "We're going to spend the day together!  
How great is that??" said Goku jumping. Gohan smiled brightly and ran to his dad. "Daddy! You're  
the best!!" he said. Then he stopped. "It's okay with mom??" he whispered. Goku nodded. Chi chi  
started slamming the dishes around, breathing heavily. Gohan ran into his room and quicky  
changed. Then they left. Chi chi ran after them to the door, then stoped. She went back in and   
picked up their full plates and looked out the window. "Why did I agree to this??" she said   
to herself.   
  
"This is going to be so fun! I cant wait to get out there!!" said Gohan skipping. Goku  
smiled and kept walking. "You know Gohan, I hope you enjoy today!" said Goku happily. They   
walked to the river. "You know son? A good way to spend a day with your dad is to fish a little.  
How bout' that?" Goku asked grabbing his fishing polls. "Sure dad!" he said and took one of the  
polls. He threw the line into the water. "Now. Did you put a worm on the hook?" asked Goku.   
"No." said Gohan and set the poll down and went into the water to get the hook. "No no no! Come  
back here!" said Goku laughing. Gohan came back. "Your supposed to reel it in!" He said.   
Gohan nodded and reeled it in. Then he grabbed the hook. "Wheres the worm?" Goku took a worm   
from the little cup and handed it to him. "Eeeewww!!" said Gohan but he proceeded putting it   
on. Then he threw the hook into the water. "When am I going to get a fish Daddy?" Gohan asked  
after 5 seconds of sitting there. "hahaha. You've got to be pationt!" he said. So they waited,  
and waited and waited. Gohan felt a small tug on the line. "I've got one dad!!" He screamed and   
got up and pulled with all his might. The fish came flying out of the water reacting to Gohan's  
pull and hit Goku smack dab in the head. "I'm okay!" he said as he lifted his hand in the air.  
  
"Okay son. Lets go for a walk in the woods!" Said Goku. They walked past the river and into   
the woods. They spotted a ton of neat birds, but Gohan scared most of them away because of  
screaming- "Hi birdies! Why dont you come down and walk with us?" Another thing screwed up.  
Oh well.  
  
They walked to a newly built golf course."Now Gohan. You should know how to golf. just get  
the ball into the whole." said Goku. They played a couple games and one of the times he hit  
the ball, it went flying into the air. "Goku, I must speak with you." Goku turned around. It  
was trunks and Piccilo. "You stay here Gohan!" he said pointing to the spot. Gohan nodded.  
"What is it? Im kinda spending the day with my son." said Goku.   
"The Andriods. They're here. I dont know why, but they're here. We advise that you take Gohan  
back to your house with Chi chi and come with us." said Piccilo. Goku sighed. "But guys!" he   
whispered. "Ok. Gohan, come on. We're going home." "But Daddy!" said Gohan whining. "Sorry son."  
They went back to the house and found Chi chi happy that they were home. "What?!? YOUR GOING????"   
yelled Chi chi. "UhHHHHHHhHhHh!" she yelled. "I'm sorry honey, this is important!" "Well, okay."  
Gohan went into his room. "That was my day with my dad. It was fun, but I wish it could have   
lasted longer...." He thought to himself as he layed on his bed."Oh well, theres still tomarrow...."  
  



End file.
